Recently, the developer supply container used with the image forming apparatus is dominantly a stationary type, with which a developer is supplied by a main assembly of the image forming apparatus, as required.
When the developer in the stationary type becomes short, the user exchanges the developer supply container. A developer supply container with which a scattering developer amount inside the main assembly of the image forming apparatus is small is desired.
In a developer supply container disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2010-256893, a pressure difference is produced between the inner and outer sides of the developer supply container by a pressure generating means provided in the developer supply container and using the pressure difference, the developer is discharged through a small diameter discharge opening. By this, the developer can be supplied stably, and the developer scattering amount is small because the discharge opening has a small diameter.